Shadowy Meetings
by Herald-MageAnduli
Summary: COMPLETE! Alternate DH ending. Implied Slash. This is for all those SS/HP shippers who were disappointed with DH. When Harry uses the Resurrection Stone, someone was missing. Who? Character Death! Read and Review, please! SLASH!


**Title: Shadowy Meetings**

**Genre: Romance, General**

**Characters: Harry, Severus**

**Secondary: Draco, OC, Ginny, Weasleys, Teddy Lupin**

**Summary: This is for all of those SS/HP shippers who were disappointed with the end of DH. When Harry used the Resurrection Stone someone was missing. Who? Implied SLASH. Canon until this conversation. I don't have my copy of DH currently, so the conversation below is from my memory, not verbatim.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. This plot bunny just hit me at work and I was so excited to get home and WRITE it! Enjoy and review, please!**

_Harry lifted the Snitch to his lips and whispered, "I am about to die."_

_The two pieces fell apart and inside was a stone, a stone Harry had seen before. Embedded in a ring on Marvolo Gaunts' hand, cracked down the middle by the Headmaster. One of the Deathly Hallows, the Resurrection Stone. He palmed it in his hand, letting the pieces of the Snitch fall to the grass. He felt no guilt about using it; after all, they were coming to fetch _him.

_Harry closed his eyes and turned it over three times in his hand. He knew it had worked, could feel the subtle shift. Oddly it reminded him of the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. Opening his eyes he stared at them hungrily, devouring every detail._

_They were pale and transparent, glowing faintly in the dusky twilight of the forest. And so young, none of them looked a day older than him. The only female in the group stared back at him just as hard and though her eyes were the same monochromatic silvery white as the rest of her, Harry knew Lily Evans eyes were just as green as his._

_James Potter stood next to her, pushing a pair of glasses up his slender nose. His hair was exactly like Harry's, messy and all over the place. Next to him was Sirius, looking younger and by far healthier than Harry had ever seen him, a bright, vivacious smile on his lips._

_Remus Lupin had less scars and looked in better shape. He smiled that same shy, bookish smile however._

"_Does it hurt?" he blurted, immediately feeling childish._

"_Dying? No, quicker than a breath," Sirius replied._

"_You just had your son, Remus," Harry said, feeling guilty._

_Remus smiled. "Though I don't deny I would like to see my son grow up, Teddy will grow up safe and know that I loved him enough to give him this chance."_

Harry looked past Remus and his eyes lit. He had hoped to see this person, almost more than his parents. He stood apart from the group, warily watching their conversation. Harry moved in his direction, vaguely hearing his mother scolding, "_No, don't you dare follow him! Leave them ALONE, James Potter!"_

Silky hair just touched slender shoulders, held back from the face with a piece of cloth. He was a great deal younger, eyes filled with less haughty contempt and more uncertainty. Harry looked into the very dark eyes of a young Severus Snape and smiled softly.

"I always loved the color of your eyes. You could look into them and get totally lost, yet I never felt alone."

"Sentimental, are we?" The voice was the same, smoother and richer than the finest of aged alcohol.

"No, just stating a simple fact," Harry replied. He bit his lip, looking into those dark eyes and asked, "Can you release me from my promise Sev? I don't think I can do what you asked of me."

Severus sighed, flicked his eyes away momentarily and answered, "I release you, Harry. The selfish part of me wanted to stay quiet, to not ask it of you at all. But the logical part said I had to give you the option. There was always the chance you could have gone on, married some girl and unleashed a new generation of Potters on the magical world."

Harry snorted. "They'll be thanking me for sparing them the headaches and heartburn, Sev. Besides you idiot, I love you and no one else, remember?"

"I am not an idiot," Severus grumbled.

"About some things you can be, my dear Slytherin."

Turning to face the four behind him, aware of Severus' quiet gaze he asked, "Stay with me for a while?"

Severus' smooth, velvety voice murmured, "Always."

They nodded and he set off into the Forbidden Forest, surrounded by family, friends and love. They did not speak, no words were necessary. The Dementors approached but he felt no cold, the people with him acted as a Patronus, filling him with warmth, love and vitality. Aware of his frantically pounding heart, Harry turned into the trees and threw the Resurrection Stone into the dark, vaguely hearing the clink as it struck another rock.

Though the others faded when he released the stone, Severus' shimmering form remained until he reached the edge of the clearing where the Death Eaters gathered around the Dark Lord. Only then did that last bright image disappear. Shutting his eyes, Harry gathered every last ounce of the Gryffindor courage he possessed and stepped into the mage lights.

"Looking for me Tom?"

The Death Eaters started laughing, shouting. Some shot off fireworks from their wands while others jeered at him, their voices a mockery of Fred and George as they shouted, "We got Potter, we got Potter!"

"Silence," Voldemort hissed.

Nagini was there, unprotected. Harry stared at Severus' killer with anger, wishing he dared draw the wand resting against his chest. He knew fifty curses would fly in his direction if he did so. His death had to be _willing_ to destroy the Horcrux, so he steeled himself and looked into crimson eyes.

"So," the Dark Lord spoke, voice cutting through the tension. "Now we see if the prophecy can hold against the Elder Wand, if _love_ is enough of a defense against the unbeatable wand made by Death himself."

Heart pounding, Harry held one specific image of Severus in his mind. Seeing Voldemort's mouth move, watching the oncoming rush of green light as if in slow motion. It hit and he was gone before his body touched the ground.

When Harry appeared in what appeared to be Kings' Cross he had one condition. Dumbledore wasn't entirely happy with it, but Harry extracted his binding word. It was a small thing after what Dumbledore had pulled, Harry thought as he kept his body limp in Hagrid's arms.

_One last spell, two more deaths. Well, three really._ Slitting his eyes open, he watched the reactions of the students and staff. When the Dark Lord summoned the Sorting Hat to make an 'example' out of Neville his heart clenched.

Voldemort's silencing spell failed and the people of Hogwarts surged forwards with a scream of defiance. Neville pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the Hat and sliced Nagini's head clean off, it flew to land at her enraged master's feet. When he shot a Cutting Curse at Neville Harry shouted, "NO!" and shoved Neville out of the way.

Silence. Then people started screaming, crying and laughing. Harry ignored them, lunged forward and grabbed the Elder Wand. Pointing it at Voldemort he was aware of the sudden silence. What he didn't know was that his eyes glowed an unearthly, beautiful bright green.

"Now you will understand why Love is not to be underestimated," Harry breathed.

Smiling, he let his love for his family, friends, Hogwarts and his beloved Severus fill his entire being until he felt capable of singing like a phoenix. Pointing the wand he opened his mouth and said, "_Avada Kedavra."_

**19 Years Later**

Draco Malfoy stood at the pillar that separated 9 ¾ from the rest of the Muggle world and watched his wife and son with a smile. Bright-eyed Rigel was nervous and no amount of comfort from his older sister Anwen or his beloved mother Ginny could soothe young nerves.

That's right, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the Ancient House of Malfoy had married Ginerva Weasley. The Weaselette to use his nickname for her in school. His father had gone a bit insane after the Dark Lord was killed and had been ripped to shreds by a werewolf on his own side. Draco had been lost after the War ended and Ginny had been kind to him.

Though his relationship with Ronald was still a bit stiff, it was getting better and he adored his niece and nephew, Rose and Hugo. Rose was starting Hogwarts along with Rigel this year. Hugo and Anwen were both 3rd years. Draco was very proud of his Ravenclaw daughter, top of her year _every_ year.

Draco gathered Rigel close and after his wife and daughter had gone through the barrier he said softly, "Why are you nervous, Rigel?"

"The Sorting," Rigel confessed. "Anwen's in Ravenclaw, you were in Slytherin and Mum was in Gryffindor. Where do I belong?"

"You belong wherever the Hat says is best for you, Rigel Severus. I will be proud of you no matter what."

Rigel beamed at him, white-blonde hair and blue eyes bright with happiness. "Come on then, otherwise you'll be too late to find the others."

Rigel shut his eyes just as they reached the barrier and Draco smiled as he was surrounded by the familiar bedlam of Platform 9 ¾. The scarlet train held fond memories, just as he knew it would for his son. Rigel was looking anxiously through the clouds, trying to see a familiar face. The bright grin on his face announced success and through the clearing steam Draco could see his wife and daughter along with another group near a marble statue.

Draco smiled at the sight of the stone object and walked forward as Rigel laughed, "I was worried! The steam's so thick I couldn't see you guys!"

Ron laughed. "It's all right, Rigel. You'll know you can always find us over by this statue here. It's the only time we can say hello to our ever-young friend, after all."

"See Rigel? I told you he was here!" This came from blue-haired, amber eyed Teddy Lupin. The 4th year was sitting at the base of the statue, grinning widely at Rigel, who smiled back.

Rigel knelt at the base of the statue and read the inscription. Draco knew it by heart. _Harry James Potter 7/31/80-6/3/98. The Boy-Who-Lived is immortalized here as the 11-year-old child described by Ron Weasley as, 'a thin, scrawny boy with knobby knees, a bright smile and a wondrous expression at the marvels of magic.' Harry Potter gave his life to secure our peace and this image is a tribute to the wonders of the young. (To see an older Harry from the year he died, see his memorial at the site of the Final Battle on Hogwarts grounds.)_

"I know right where he is at Hogwarts, I'll show you," Teddy said to Rigel.

Draco looked in amusement at Remus Lupin's blue-haired son. (His amusement would be furthered when he saw him at graduation with blue hair, an earring and a nose piercing in black leather jeans. The entire family would be laughing at the irony when Victoire Weasley followed her mother Fleur and married an older male with the 'cool' look and a wolfish personality.)

"Time to go!" Ron said. "Be careful and if you're not in Gryffindor we'll be annoyed!"

"RON!" Hermione smacked her husband and said to a worried Rose, "He'll be happy wherever you are, don't worry. You know your dad."

Rigel waved, excitement replacing nerves for a moment. Draco waved back until the train disappeared around the corner. As he let his hand fall he thought, _Thank you for this peace, Harry. I hope you and Severus found yours._

_Names:_

_Anwen- Welsh for beautiful._

_Rigel- Brightest star in the constellation of Orion._

_Rose, Hugo, Teddy, Victoire- Canon._

**END**


End file.
